


That One Nuts and Volts Fic

by silverstarstickers



Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Few dirty jokes, M/M, Minor colorful language, Minor jokes about Heavan and Hell, Mostly Fluff, Post vol 7, Slight spoilers, mentions of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Summary: Tyrian and Arthur have discovered an OTP prompt generator. They kill time while journeying to their impending doom-- Atlas.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts and Volts Prompt Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982590
Kudos: 5





	1. A working computer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to be on an airship to Atlas. IMMENSE THANKS TO https://prompts.neocities.org/ A leading majority, if not all, of the following prompts were taken off of this site before it was taken over by a new user.
> 
> Please dont hesitate to write criticism in the comments, I'm very new to this :)

Arthur sighed as the airship surged forward. This was going to be a long trip and a hard stay. "On the bright side, the hardest part is yet to come." He thought.

Suddenly his partner let out a few random giggles. Never a good sign.  
"What are you doing?" He asked

"While spying on the children, I noticed this paring or 'shipping' (as they called it) website they were on. I decided to go on it and see what there is to see." Tyrian responded 

"Mhn" Arthur said as he leaned his head back. "Whatever keeps you from worrying about Atlas" he thought. Not like he shouldn't be worrying about it. Arthur (as much as he hated to admit it) was also worried about Atlas-- roughly the same things that Tyrian was worried about (getting caught, failing, what will be done to them if they do get caught, etc). But he had to be strong, he needed to resolve the conflict with that _damn_ general, he needed that relic, he needed Tyrian to succeed as well. Tyrian coming to him with his worries helped Arthur to remember that he's not the only one scared and helped him to follow his own advice. "Tyrian, listen to me." He said a week ago, "The gods help them if they arrest you. If they have you, they have my sympathy. I know you, you'll slaughter them. And you better-- because I absolutely d _id not labor over that tail just for you to die_. Understand?" And Tyrian nodded as tears snowballed down his pink face. 

Arthur tended at the painful memory. It hurt him to see his partner in pain. He felt so close to him.

And suddenly, he had a feeling that Tyrian was up to no good.

9/10 times this feeling was accurate 

"Tyrian," Arthur said with his head still back "If I look over and you're up to no good, we're going to have some problems."

His partner giggled, "I ran our names through this shipping thing--"

"You WHAT--" Arthur's head snapped up and looked over at his scroll. He read the following text on screen: 

_"W is trying to get something on their computer to work. While they’re getting frustrated and flipping out, T is sitting nearby cracking up."_

Watts stared dumbfounded at the scroll.  
"I kept our names abbreviated for privacy reasons." His partner reasoned.

"What's the purpose of this site?"

"Great question. I'm not quite sure. Perhaps writing promts or ideas? I'm just imagining us in that situation and it is quite hilarious." Tyrian chuckled

"Honestly, that is something you would do. You wouldn't even try to help. Creepy how accurate that is."

Tyrian giggled "Of course I wouldn't. My brain is simply no match for your _genius_. If it doesn't work for you, it wouldn't work for me. As simple as that, I am just _no match for your brains_."

"That's right!" Arthur boosted. "... Wait, was that sarcasm?"

Tyrian gasped " _Something the doctor doesn't know that I do?_ Well this is quite... _shocking,_ if you must."

Arthur sighed as Tyrian pressed 'Generate Prompts'


	2. A Cold Freezin' Night

_"T cuddling W because it's cold outside"_

"Oh how I wish that could be us." Tyrian plead, "But.. we have to stay in different places--"

"Tyrian. Do you want to get caught?"

"No, but--"

"Exactly. End of conversation."

"But, if we _did_ share a room _just for one night_ , _could_ I _cuddle_ you?"

The thought of Arthur being intament like that would usually disgust him. But not Tyrian. Actually, the thought was quite calming. Tyrian wrapped around Watt's body under the thick blankets and covers; his head buried in the nape of Arthurs neck, his arms clinging to his body, his legs tangled into Arthur's. One of the doctor's arms would be around Tyrian's scarred back or holding his thigh, the other holding his scroll. He would be reading while his bundle of issues slept, or, reading with him, or talking about literally anything that came to mind. It would be snowing lots at night, as the temperature would drop. Soon, it would be too cold even for Arthur. The men would be wrapped in each other, sharing the other's body heat. The TV would be on but muted. They wouldn't have care in the world, like they weren't homicidal maniacts. 

All of this made Arthur yearn even more to share a room with Tyrian, just once. Just a _chance_ to make that fantasy a reality.

But, he had to think with his head, not his heart

  
"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...arms would be around Tyrian's scarred back..."
> 
> I have a headcanon/theory that Tyrian was once a circus performer held there against his will. The scars imply that he was whipped/ abused by the conductors (it wasnt until I reread this chapter a few times when I realized that I had to include this mentioning).


	3. Tyrian:Are you ticklish here?

_"T: are you ticklish here"_

Tyrian giggled, "Its funny because you know I'm ticklish, but I dont know if you are--"  
"Well--  
"TIME TO FIND OUT--"

Tyrian charged his free arm onto Watt's side before he could stop him.   
" _Tyrian, stop_."  
Watts tried to grapple the man's hand. Tyrian wrapped his tail around his scroll and tickled the other side.  
"Tyrian, - _thats-enough_!"  
He tried so hard to repress laughing, he really did. But Tyrian wasnt giving up at the rate Watts was. A smile cracked onto his lips, _a sign of weakness._ He then shoved Tyrian to the side.   
"Ow!" Tyrian huffed, "Its alright, I know youre ticklish." 

"I am _not_."

Tyrian raised a brow and leaned into Arthur, leaving mere inches from his face. 

"Tyrian--"

He charged again and tickled Arthur. He bit his lip to suppress his laughter. He was _not_ going to give Tyrian that satisfaction. He was _not going to show this weakness to him. He would never be let go of it. He wasnt even going to crack a smile._ "Tyrian knows my buttons too well, the last thing he needs to know is this." He thought

He started to taste blood on his lip.

So, he returned fire. First he got Tyrian's stomach, as he went to cover that, he got his neck, as he covered that, his pit. He continued this until Tyrian had enough and shoved his to the side.

The men took a moment to catch their breath.

"You're still ticklish." Tyrian taunted.

Watts couldn't prove his point again


	4. Watts is wearing Tyrian's favorite color

_"W wearing T 's favorite color"_

Tyrian sighed pensivily and laid back in his chair, "You, in my favorite shade of purple? You would look so... _sexy_." He growled

Arthur blushed deeply and pressed the 'Generate' button for Tyrian.

"Oh, but you will be wearing it. Your jacket is tyrian purple." He sighed once more "Such a same we wont be sharing a room."

"Its just a jacket, not my shirt."

"But if it was..." Tyrian's voice trailed off.

"I should keep my purple undergarments to myself." Watts thought. He looked over at his partner who was staring pensively off into space.   
"..Maybe."


	5. Tyrian is an angle, Watts is a demon

_"T is an angel and W is a demon."_

Tyrian laughed " _Me_? An _angle_? _You_? A _demon_? Please, your too _pure_."

"Compared to you I am. If I wanted to slice people from their mouth to their crotch, I would, but I dont, so I'm not."

"But _me_ as an _angle_? I can see it now: you raising hell to anyone who arrests you and me coming to save you."

"I can see _you_ getting caught first."

Tyrian giggled to hide his hurt, "He doesnt really mean that." He thought


	6. Watts proves that Tyrian is a part of the Illuminati

_"W proves that T is part of the Illuminnani completed with the X Files"_

Tyrian grined as Watts thought.

"I mean, your scars, they form an X; you have 3 piercings and talk about taking Ruby's eye out; she has two eyes, two times 3 is 6; this is the 6th time we ran our names through this genorator; this is the 6th chapter; 666 is the devil's number, we just talked about angles and demons; youre more of a demon; yeah I'm convinced."

Tyrian sighed," Arthur, I love it when you go off on your rambles."


	7. Watts helping Tyrian dry and brush his hair after a shower

_"W helping to dry and brush T's hair after a shower"_

Tyrian looked pensively at Watts.  
"Dont look at me. I'm not doing that in Atlas."

"But Arthur, we're both going to perish there, may as well do it."

"Not happening."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not touching your hair."

Tyrian started at Arthur. He read him like a book. He laughed, "Bull! You dont know how to braid!"

Watts blushed, "Of course I know how to do one!"

"Oh really? Where did you learn? _From your nonexistencing sister_?"

Watts gulped. 

Tyrian raised an eyebrow "Something else the doctor doesnt know. Tsk, tsk."

The doctor blushed.

"No worries, I could teach you."

"I'm not touching your hair."

"But I'll wash it."

"No."

Tyrian thought for a moment. His eyes suddenly widen. "Oh I get it! Youre either are jealous of my hair--

"What?--"

"... or have a _hair fetish_."

" _WHAT_!?--"


	8. Watts: I trust you more than anyone else in the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the theme of Vol7 pt:2- The Electric Boogaloo
> 
> (Get it? Because it was trust?)
> 
> (Yeah, I have friends)

_"W: I trust you more than anyone else in this universe"_

Tyrian looked over at Watts. "Well, do you?"

"Not after that conversation." He teased

Tyrian giggled to hide his hurt, but Watts could tell right away.  
He placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to go off on a limb here and assume that you already know that I wouldn't be doing this prompt generator with anyone else. Or, would consider... _cuddling_ anyone else."

Tyrian smiled, "I know."


	9. Tyrian:What are you going to do? tAzE mE?

_"T: what are you going to do? Taze me?_  
 _T_ _:Gets tazed"_

"That's a good idea." Arthur said as he stretched, "the next time you do something you know you shouldn't be doing, I'll just tase you. Its quick, easy, and painful."

Tyrian shot Arthur a look, "Well _someone_ is feeling quite _kinky_ today."

Watts glared at him.


	10. Watts: You know I always have your back, Tyrian

_"W: You know I always have your back, T"_

"Well," Tyrian sighed, "I know you have my tail, and after that conversation, my ass."

Watts choked 

"But what about my back?" Tyrian teased, knowing the answer

Arthur smiled, "No. And I would _never_ help you or even try to save you. _Never_."

Tyrian smiled, "Dont you ever worry you'll go to Hell for lying?"

"Says the murderer."

Tyrian laughed, "You really _are_ a demon."

"And after being tased numerous times, you'll be an angle."

Tyrian laughed even harder.


	11. The prompt generator really did say who was top and bottom

_"T pins W to the ground while fighting/sparring."_

Arthur was blushing deeply now.

"Ooo,--"

"I think that's enough with the genorator." Arthur admitted

" _Nonsense_! We dont have anything better to do on this long trip... unless..." he started to lean into Arthur's struggling monotonous face

"Tyrian, no. Stop--"

He laughed, "Youre tense. Is it because you know I'd win in a sparring match?"

"... I... _really_ need that taser."

"And the strength to keep me down."

"TYRIAN CALLOUS!--"


	12. bUrNiN' dOwN tHe HoUsE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your ticket, pack your bags, times are jumping overboard,
> 
> TrAnSpOrTaTiOn Is NeAr
> 
> (Buring down the house-Talking Heads)

_"W : what is the one thing I told you not to do_  
_T: burn the house down_  
_W: and what did you do_  
_T: made you dinner_  
_W:_  
_T:_  
_W:_  
_T: and burnt the house down"_

"Then would be a marvelous time to tase you."

"But I made you dinner."

"And burnt down the house."

"So how would tasing me help the situation?"

"It would teach you not to burn down the house."

Tyrian raised an eyebrow, "You really are feeling quite... _aroused_ today."

"What?--"

"You keep bringing the taser up... you must want something."

"I do, I want to stop using this generator."

Tyrian chuckled. "Beside that." His eyes widened, "That must be another reason why you dont want to share a room! _You're too scared we'll be too loud_!"

"Loud with wha-- _Tyrian Calous_."

" _Which makes sense why you keep saying my name!_ "

In a flash, Watts stole Tyrian's scroll and shoved it in to his pocket.

"You _do_ realize I would put my hand into your pocket."

A women's silky voice called out from the head of the airship."And you _men do realize_ that I _can hear you both_?"

Watts and Tyrian started worried at eachother.

Salem.

She was controlling an Imp to drive the ship. 

_And has been hearing their entire conversation until now._

"Which I knew you two had something for each other-- everyone knew. It was quite obvious. I just wish to be spared of the details."

"Sorry your majesty, we forgot you we there." Tyrian admitted shamefully, turning pink as Watts handed him back his scroll.

A moment of silence went by until Tyrian got a text from Watts.

_We'll continue this all later ;) I booked us a double room for the coldest night in Atlas (mostly because I know you did not bring much clothing yet you do not like the cold)._

Tyrian looked over at Watts and smiled. His scroll buzzed again.

_The day before election day, meet me at Crystal Castle Hotel_

Tyrian sent Watts a text back

_Oh we shall <3 I assume you'll have the taser by then, just waiting to use it on me to make sure it works. We dont want a broken taser, do we?_

Watts blushed for the rest of the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2(The Electric Boogaloo)- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181306/chapters/66389254


End file.
